The present invention relates to illumination systems and more particularly to an architectural member comprising an illumination system.
A significant class of illumination means is the type used for directing light from a ceiling into a room. Many commonly used systems have operating disadvantages sought to be overcome by the present invention. One common form of conventional incandescent light fixture has a substantially cylindrical form, opening into the plane of a ceiling. A bulb is recessed therein. Either a conventional or a spotlight bulb is placed in the fixture as a radiation source. Much of the radiation produced by the source is lost within the fixture due to baffles designed to reduce peripheral glare. The radiation the does get directed out of the fixture is directed with a relatively narrow angular pattern. This results in relatively harsh illumination directly below the fixture. In conventional applications, unless the fixtures are spaced unusually close together there will be dark spots between the fixtures. Harsh shadows can be produced. Such fixtures do not provide broadly distributed light for projection into a space to be illuminated.
Fluorescent fixtures can be used for fairly efficient dispersion of light produced within a fixture. These fixtures comprise holders for tubular bulbs, commonly three or four feet long. Reflectors above the bulbs directly light radially. However, fluorescent lighting is generally nondirectable. It is not suited for sophisticated lighting designs. Such fixtures are physically large. They require large amounts of space. While practical, they are totally unsuitable for sophisticated "designer" applications.
High intensity halogen light bulbs have been employed in prior art light fixtures. They are directable. However, they have been used in downlights either mounted to a ceiling or deeply within it. They cannot be a part of it. They do not serve the purpose of an architectural member.
Neither track lights nor downlights are integrated into a ceiling. Downlights require depth while track lights are intrusive into space.